villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elmer (Guardians of the Lost Code)
Elmer is the main antagonist in the Mexican animated movie "Guardians of the lost code" (Brijes in Mexico). He is an extremely wealthy individual and a scholar with a passion for hoarding relics of diverse cultures and descendant of Spanish conquistador Hernan Cortez. History The arrogant aristocrat is a descendant of Hernan Cortez who serves the darkness as most likely his ancestors had. He is first seen after in his luxurious mansion studying the occult arts when his lecture is interrupted by his companion Claws, a dark brine that has been adding his family all the way back to Hernan Cortez himself, about the Umbracameo having activated. Elmer is pleased to hear this as he knows this will restore the rule of darkness on earth, yet is reluctant when a woman (most likely a messenger of maybe the mistress of darkness herself) orders him to give in his soul and ambition, which he does after that deliberation. Elmer begins his search for the "Dark Ones", three children chosen by darkness to assist in the destruction of the alliance (the bond between Brijes and humans) whom are Spikes, her sister Muty and Zejas. Elmer appeals to them by promising great riches and power and presenting them with three Brijes: Fangs, Scales and Poison. Later he and the three children begin their quest when darkness opens a portal for them to travel through time and stop Freddy, Atzi, Kimo, Hopper Bri and Cloko (the main heroes), yet Elmer is not allowed to pass as the portal would most likely trap him since he's one with the darkness. He later continues to supervise the kids in their battles against the chosen ones from the alliance, with Muty and Spikes defeated, Elmer can only rely on Zejas and Poison to do the job, and while things go extremely well for them it turns out to be a trap, as the kids Elmer hired were the real chosen ones all along and had been playing the part without him or themselves knowing. Furious, Elmer is convinced by Claws to cross the portal and reach them on time When the alliance is restored, Elmer angrily battles the chosen ones and mortally wounds Muty. He is defeated by the confined effort of the chosen ones and sent inside the Umbracameo, which Claws rapidly taking with him and flying away, suggesting this might not be the last time we see him. Personality Elmer is a debout follower and servant of the forces of darkness having ties to them that go back to his family and is normally instructed by Claws, his most trusted advisor, yet, he sometimes seems reluctant and even afraid about his decision such as selling his soul to the darkness or crossing a portal in which he might be trapped forever and seems to fell slight pity for the defeat of the children he sends. Elmer mention he likes Spikes's actions being based on him wanting to take revenge on the world for picking on his sister as they will blind him and bend him to his will. He's also shown to be a conossieur of cultures and history around the world, making him quite the scholar. Powers and Abilties Elmer has the ability to fuse with Claws into a "warrior form". In this state he can fly, create energy beams and reflect other opponent's attacks, he is extremely powerful, being able to defeat the three "fake" chosen ones together and the remaining two "real" ones. Only with the power of the alliance was he beaten. Elmer could also obtain a more powerful form due to his pact with darkness and was capable of opening portals to the dark world, create illusions and earthquakes. Elmer likely possessed genius or near genius level intellect and was highly cultured. Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Minion Category:Businessmen Category:Game Changer Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Category:Fanatics Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Pawns Category:Karma Houdini Category:Faux Affably Evil